Ikuto's Angel
by kelpiie
Summary: Amu Hinamori, an angel, is assigned to watch Ikuto Tsukiyomi and make sure he is happy. The most strictest rule is to not fall in love with the human you're watching over. Amu wouldn't even -think- of this after meeting this vile character... would she?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Wasssuupppp home skillet biscuits… with gravy.

**Ikuto:** So… are you gonna quit on this story, too?

**Me: **I don't quit! I just get writer's block really quickly!

**Amu: **… bwahahha.

**Me: **… I don't own Shugo Chara. No. I don't. Nonononono~~~~~

**Chapter One**

**1**

"Amu Himamori?" a voice rang through the Building. The Building is where all the guardian angels reside and are assigned their individuals to watch over.

"Amu—Himamori!" the voice rang again. The speakers shook and a tired angel flew to the source of the voice, Yuu Nikaidou.

"It's Hi_na_mori, Nikaidou-sempai…" Amu growled with her cool and spicy tone. She scratched the back of her head and stretched. "What made you interrupt my year-long nap?"

"I have an assignment for you, Himamori-san," Nikaidou grinned. He handed Amu a folder. "This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's a senior at Seiyo High school." A picture was clipped to Ikuto's information – a lean, blue-haired male with a smirk played on his face.

Amu gasped. She hadn't had a human to protect since… well, forever. She's never had one. "B-b-but, Nikaidou-sempai! I don't have a clue what to do! And… and… why him? He looks fine."

"He's under an organization named Easter. His stepfather controls him, and even though he might _seem_ happy, he's miserable. You need to watch him and help him regain confidence. All you have to do is go under disguise as a normal human at his school. No harm done."

"N-N-N-NO HARM?!" Amu stuttered.

"Nope! See you later, Himamori-san!" and with a poof, Amu was sent out of the Building and into a nicely laid out apartment.

"Whaaaaaa?" Amu questioned, dizzy. "Eh?" Where was the Building? "Nikaidou-sempaiii! Hellooo?" she sighed and sat on the floor of the apartment, thinking. "I should just fly out!" she dazzled.

Amu jumped up and attempted to flap her wings.

Her wings!

Where did her wings go?!

A scream that sounded like she was getting murdered emanated from Amu.

"I'M A HUMAN! I'M A HUMAAANN…" she wailed.

A knock came from the door.

"Wha?" Amu wondered. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a childish-looking girl with pigtails tied with large red ribbons, holding a large basket.

"Haiiii! My name is Yamabuki Yaya~!" the girl announced, bowing. "I heard you were new around here, so I bought you some snacks!"

Amu looked at her, introduced herself, and took the basket. "U-Uh… Yamabuki-san? There's nothing in here…"

Yaya looked guilty. "Umm… well, you see, Amu-chi… Yaya got hungry and ate everything… but at least the basket's left!" she smiled.

Amu laughed. "Thanks, Yamabuki-san."

"So do you go to Seiyo school?" Yaya inquired.

"Yes… I do…" Amu sunk. "I don't want to though…"

"Why not? It's fun!" Yaya danced. "Don't worry! Yaya will get you to school and help you find your classes."

Amu looked at Yaya. "You're in high school?!" she exclaimed. The girl seemed so… childish!

"Of course, Amu-chi!" Yaya laughed, "Well! See you tomorrow!"

"…Bye…" Amu said, but Yaya was already halfway down the hall. "Won't this be exciting?" she asked herself, dragging herself across the floor to a bedroom. "At least I have a home," she said, and drifted off to sleep.

**Me: **Did you like it? Huh? Huh?

**Ikuto: **no. when do _I_ come in?

**Me: **IF YOU LIKED IT THEN REVIEW ITTT~ :D **–ignores Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: **Heeyy!

**Yoru: **Review, ~nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh, so my computer crashed and EVERYTHING has been erased! Sorry for late update on this story, though. X.x Discouraged, even though I've gotten 10 reviewsss! KEEP IT UP GUYS :D lol.**

**OH AND: GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MIXUP ON YAYA'S LAST NAME IN CHAPTER 1… IT'S REALLY YUIKI… DANG… SORRY… X.X**

**Chapter 2**

**2**

Amu woke up with a jolt, an annoying beeping sound screeching into her ear.

"WAAAAHAHAHAAA!" she screamed. She looked beside her to where the sound was emanating from. A blackish box was beeping continuously.

"How do you turn this off?!" she hissed, turning the beeping box over and over. Finally, frustrated, Amu took her fist and smashed the box to pieces.

Amu smiled smugly. "That oughtta shut it up," she declared. She plopped back on her bed.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

"WHAT?! HOW—" The black box reappeared on her bedside table. Then, a hologram appeared.

"Himamori-san, you can't fall back asleep. You have school, remember?"

Amu, wearing a questioning look, whimpered, "…School?"

"Yes, school! This is where Tsukiyomi-san goes."

"…"

"Better get ready! Your uniform is in the closet."

"B-b-b-b-b—" Amu started.

"B-b-b-b-bye! Oh, and by the way, Himamori-san…"

"What is it?" Amu growled.

"…There's an off button on the top of your alarm clock." And with that, Nikaidou disappeared.

"School! Ikuto! Off button! Nyeehh!" Amu mocked. She found the Off-button and clicked it off. The beeping ceased.

Amu stretched, then stepped off her bed. She opened her closet and found her uniform: A black blazer with a white shirt under it. It came with a red plaid skirt and a red tie.

"…Well _this_ is a boring uniform," Amu commented. "Might as well spice it up a little!"

Amu was like an expert when it came to style. She'd make her ordinary white Guardian garment look like a designer's dress. Even her hair was stylish: put up in many ways using infamous x-clips.

Amu manifested a red sash-like cloth (guardians can manifest things when undercover to meet their needs as a human). She took a safety pin and pinned the sash to the left sleeve of her black blazer. Then she made a belt, matching red plaid leggings and of course, a red x-clip.

Satisfied, she went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast before heading out the door. After pouring herself some orange juice and popping some toast, she slipped on her customized uniform and sped out the door.

_

Amu stared up at Seiyo High, a white and brown building that was at least three stories tall. Boys and girls gathered around its courtyard, chatting and laughing.

Amu saw Yaya and waved. "Yuiki-san!" she grinned. Yaya saw her and came running to hug her.

"Amu-chiiiii! You're here!" Yaya squealed. "Yaya will introduce Amu to Yaya's friends!" she squeaked. She took Amu's hand and dragged her to a group of some girls.

One girl had high blonde pigtails and amethyst eyes. Her tall, lean figure finished off her beautiful face. "This is Utau-chan!" Yaya grinned.

"Nice to meet you," Amu smiled.

"You, too," Utau replied, and gave Amu a thumbs up.

Yaya then lead Amu to a petite girl. Amu thought she looked so fragile. Her hair was thick and wavy, and a golden color. She stared up at Amu and only smiled.

Amu knew she wasn't really the social type, so she smiled back.

"This is Rima-tan!" Yaya bounced.

"And this is Nadeshiko-sannnn!"

Amu turned to a girl who had ebony black hair and dark honey eyes. She was wearing little pink flowers in her hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail. Her smile was warm.

"I'm Nadeshiko," the girl smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Nadeshiko-san," Amu grinned.

"Yaya has officially introduced everyone!" Yaya jumped up and down.

As if on cue, the bell rang. Students streamed into the entrance of the school.

"Time for school," Nadeshiko smiled. "What's your first class, Amu-chan?"

"Uhhh… it's… Physics," Amu replied, reading off her schedule.

"That's my class, too," a small voice replied. Amu looked to see Rima looking up at her again. "I'll take you there, if you like."

Amu thought that Rima was so adorable. She was like a cute little doll!

"O-okay," Amu agreed, "Thanks."

"Byeee Amu-chiiii!!!" Yaya yelled as she took Utau and Nadeshiko by the hand and sped into the school.

Amu smiled and waved.

"In here," Rima said, and pushed the door open to reveal a full classroom.

"Ahh! Himamori-san!"

Amu stopped looking around. She turned to the voice.

"N-NIKAIDOU SEMPAI!?" she yelled.

**Whew! Chapter! Yey!! xD **

**Ooh, Amu's teacher is Nikaidou? Well yeah.**

**Amu: **Ahh!

**Ikuto: **When do _I_ come in?

**Me: **Soon enough, Ikuuuu.

**Amu: **…Iku?

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D WAIT YOU JUST READ IT SO JUST REVIEW WOOOOO**


End file.
